Rtas 'Chavam
Rtas "Stacker" 'Chavam Nicknamed "Stacker" by his friends. He is extremely loyal and almost human. Back Story When he was only 5 Rtas's family was murdered by the Covenant due to his grandfather speaking against the prophets. While Fal 'Chavam (his grandfather) was fighting the Covenant forces Thel 'Chavam and Ripa 'Chavam (His father and uncle respectivley) returned to find the Sangheilios government ransacking and murdering their family members. They tried to fight them off but they were out numbered and outgunned. They were taken POW and had their families killed in front of them. Rtas was able to escape from the enemy but was lost in the forest and almost died of thirst and hunger before some Sangheili travlers took him in and were able to return him to his keep. The Return After a long wait Thel returned to Sangheilios and searched his house for survivors with a friend by the name of Gunnery Sgt. Stacker. Together the two found Rtas in hiding and took him to Exon where he grew up with his father on the war-torn planet. Augmentation/Experiments When Rtas reached the age of 7 he was captured by ONI after seriously wounding his father (they lost 3 SPARTAN II's trying to get Rtas away from his father). They experimented on Rtas with sleeper cells and then gave him augmentations. He is a killing machine. Project Nova This was the name of the series of experments that they proceded on Rtas. After a period of about 3 weeks Bad Company was able to track ONI down and free Rtas. Current day The sleeper cells don't bother him much anymore. He is seen by others as a pet and is extremely loyal to friends and can be pretty much persuaded what to do by anyone. He has made many human friends and has grown to trust them (only one ONI official though). Rtas has also learned how to speak many human languages. He also knows how to use all human weapons as well as write human decently well. Covenant-Human War During the covenant war Rtas was a very famous contender on Reach and was a definite Spartan killer, although not as many kills as his father Thel, he has killed over 36 spartans alone. The amount of marines, civilians, or any human is basically uncountable. He is extremely dangerous. Rtas ranked up extremely quickly in the Covenant reaching the rank of zealot in no time. He was used almost as a arbiter due to the fact of his familiy life. Regret personally chose Rtas for how "He displayed much from such a young age". Bacon.jpg|A SPARTAN overlooks Rtas trying to get answers out of an insurrectionist ODST. cool drawing.jpg|A rare picture of Rtas (He was 16 in this picture) Rtas.jpg|Rtas displays the same ruthless killing strategy as his father Rtas vs brute.jpg|Rtas in an argument with a brute (The brute didn't last very long) Relationships Marquis B-589- Likes him as a great friend. CatWitchBlair- Like her as a great friend as well. Raven Gregornik- Likes her alot. Category:Neutral Category:Pets Category:Bad Company